op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vergil Shade
Vergil Shade, better known as "Dark Knight" is the Vice Admiral stationed right in front of Reverse Mountain—he has never failed to stop a group of pirates from entering the Grand Line as long as he's been stationed there. Appearance General Appearance Vergil has short, half-shaven spiky black hair, and a short goatee of the same color. He owns black eyes, and a ruby-red earring—he is usually seen wearing a marine coat with crow-like feathers around the collar. Personality Vergil is quiet and somewhat cold, glaring his targets down and not taking any sort of horseplay. He's considered one of the strictest Rear Admirals solely because of his no-tolerance personality. Despite this, when he's in battle, he's somewhat sadistic, loving the fact that he can end someone's dreams and aspirations with nothing more than the flick of his wrist, or the pull of a trigger. Character Background Vergil was born in the Florian Triangle of the Grand Line, and was eventually abandoned by his pirates—later to be told that they went on a voyage, never to return again. Gaining knowledge of this caused Vergil to despise his parents, and it gave him the transfixed idea that all pirates abandoned their families to do what they liked, and to steal and rave on any island they thought they could succeed in doing so on. At the age of fifteen, Vergil ate the Kage Kage no Mi—vowing to leave the Florian Triangle and use his powers to serve as apart of the Marine Order, which he followed through on, being a decorated Marine Rear Admiral for around 3 years. Aspects Vergil's aspects are heavily known throughout the world, and his taunting nature towards pirates is something that often scares them away from going that way to get to the Grand Line—despite it being the safest way for a normal person to get there. # Dark Demeanor — Vergil's overall demeanor is taunting, and he has a way of destroying people from the inside without even touching them. # Calm & Collected — Vergil is very hard to catch off guard, and he rarely grows intimidated. # Closeted Sadist — Vergil is a closeted sadist, meaning he feels pleasure in making the likes of others feel miserable, or inflicting pain on the said person at hand. Abilities Hyper Cognition Vergil is capable of easily detecting the likes of others, and has a natural tendency to dodge things that most wouldn't naturally. Deadly Intuiton Vergil seems to have the ability to predict several things before they happen, making him a very intimidating force to be reckoned with. When you're thinking of step one, he's most definitely thinking of step five. Dangerous Will Vergil's will makes it hard to defeat him in general, and his willful nature allows him to do things with his powers that most couldn't do in a lifetime. Fighting Style Gunslinger Vergil is capable of using various guns to his advantage, but he enjoys to use assault rifles and pistols for most of his battle-related inquiries. Fighting Style Techniques Devil Fruit Kage Kage no Mi Vergil is able to create, manipulate, and take shadows. This gives him a profound advantage over anyone he fights, making him incredibly powerful in mostly any setting. He is known to use crow-like constructions, or actual crows, in his battle-related scenarios. Devil Fruit Techniques Gear Inventory Category:Non-Player Characters